


The First "I Love You"

by Are_you_a_writer15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kidnapping, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_a_writer15/pseuds/Are_you_a_writer15
Summary: A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Joe West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Joe West & Wally West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that came to me so I've decided to see where it goes. This isn't completely AU but it's not completely canon either it's sort of in the middle. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are appreciated.

The first time Joe West says I love you to his daughter she's 8 hours old and he's standing outside the NICU looking in at her through the window. 

She's small, smaller then Joe would have ever thought a baby could be, so small he figures she could fit in the palm of his hand without issue. That is the issue though...Joe hasn't gotten the chance to hold his baby girl. Right now she's hooked to all types of machines with wires and chords all over her body. There are nurses that are constantly puttering around, and while Joe's not exactly sure what it is they're doing he prays that their putting their all into taking care of his baby girl.

Joe wished he could be in there with her. He wished he had gotten the chance to see her without all of the machines and wires and the goggles over her eyes. He wasn't allowed to hold her while she was in the NICU he hadn't actually gotten to officially meet her because something had happened during her birth. Joe wasn't actually sure what had happened one minute he was standing by his wife's side and the next the doctor was barking orders at the nurses while one was pushing him out the door. Joe had begged and pleaded to stay, but his crys had fallen on deaf ears. He watched as they wheeled Francine out of the room and into surgery when he tried to follow they blocked him and when he became irate they threatened to call security so Joe sat down and waited. 

Now here he was **eight hours** after his baby girls birth...  
**eight hours** after the emergency C-section his wife had to have...  
_eight hours_ after sitting for three hours in the waiting room worried sick about his girls before a doctor came out to tell him the news. 

______Francine was ok and would need to time to heal after the surgery but his baby girl had some health problems and was struggling to breathe on her own, and so she needed to stay in the NICU for observation and that's where Joe found himself standing for the last 2 hours. He had gone to check on Francine and then to find a phone to update their families before making his way to see his baby girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______Truthfully Joe had avoided going to see Iris right away...that was her name Iris...it was what he and Francine had agreed on because he was afraid of seeing her like that, but now after standing in the same spot for two hours Joe couldn't take his eyes off of her._ _ _ _ _ _

______**She was beautiful,** his baby girl.__ _ _ _ _

________**She was beautiful, **and she was a gift.****________

********

__________Standing in that spot outside of the NICU where he'd been looking in the window at his baby who's life was only eight hours old he felt at peace a peace he hadn't known until her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________Joe's life began with Iris's and standing there looking at her he put his hand on the glass and said..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________**" I Love You" ******__________

********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another part this time it's baby Westallen being the best and baby Barry starting to have his first little moment of feels for Iris.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are loved and if you have any ideas I would love to here them idk if I can do everything but I'd be willing to try

The first time Barry Allen says "I love you" to Iris West-Allen she hasn't added the "Allen" to her last name yet...she's still West. Actually the first time Barry Allen says "I love you" to Iris the thought of her name having Allen added to it is a dream...a dream he hasn't had yet because the first time Barry Allen tells Iris West he loves her they are thirteen years old. 

Two years into his stay with the West's Barry's life had started to become normal again...well the new normal at least. Things had gotten better...sure Barry missed his mother terribly, and he hated that no one believed him about his dad and the man in yellow but he was okay.

Living with Joe and Iris was great sure they had their fair share of ups and downs, and the situation had taken some getting used to, but Barry knew he was lucky to have them. Barry's parents had been only children and they had no other family, so had it not been for Joe he would have been left in the foster care system. He also knew he was lucky because he got to live with his best friend. Barry didn't know too many people that could say their best friend lived down the hall from them and that everyday felt like a sleepover.

Living with Iris was amazing she was his best friend and they hung out all the time. Barry and Iris stayed close even when the bullies would make fun of him for liking science and having no parents she was always by his side to stick up for him and reassure him that he wasn't weird. Her unwavering defense of him was the reason they were on the couch watching movies. 

Barry's biggest bully Tony Woodward and his pals had been relentless in their torment on this particular day. They had been on a school trip to the museum, and while he had initially been excited for it that had quickly changed. 

Tony and his friends had been relentless in their bullying as soon as Barry got on the bus. They had pinched and poked and thrown things at him on the bus ride to the museum and then mocked him every time he had a helpful anecdote to add to the tour they were taking, but the final issue was presented when Barry overheard Tony not so silently whisper to their classmates that he could understand why his parents left him stating that his mom was probably happy to die just to not hear his voice and that his dad went to jail not to see his face. It took everything Barry had not to cry in front of them so he ran to the bathroom. Iris who had been witnessing the abuse and staying silent at Barry's insistence to avoid Joe's wrath decided that enough was enough and went over to give Tony a piece of her mind before sneaking away to check on Barry.

They had both gotten in trouble that day for sneaking off and when Joe confronted them about it after they got home and they revealed what was said and done he let it go because he understood Barry's issue. Kids were cruel Joe knew this and Barry knew this he also knew that he was essentially walking around with a target on his back with everything that had happened in his life. Barry knew that Joe would have wanted to address the situation with him and have a long talk about everything, but he was called away to work and Barry couldn't have been happier.

Knowing they would be left alone for hours Barry figured he would take the time to finish homework and study, but Iris had other ideas. Deciding that he needed some cheering up Iris wanted to have a movie night. Barry agreed that it sounded better then his idea and happy that he was being allowed to watch all of his favorite movies he felt his spirits being lifted. After indulging in more junk food then Barry figured Joe would ever allow Iris fell asleep. 

Watching Singing in the Rain and eating the rest of the brownies they had made Barry looked over to see Iris with her eyes closed snoring lightly she had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie and he hadn't the heart to wake her up, so he let her be. After awhile she started shifting a little in her sleep and soon she wound up with her head laid on his shoulder. In that moment Barry was in heaven watching his favorite movie and cuddling with his best friend was a feeling of pure joy. He wouldn't say he was happy he still missed his mother and still wanted his father to be free but he could say he was content. He was content with his life at the moment he had a good home, Joe treated him right, he was doing good in school even with the bullying, and most importantly he had his best friend by his side she made everything worthwhile and he loved her for that. That's why sitting there watching the movie with Iris's head on his shoulder he pushed her hair out of her face took in the peaceful look she had in her sleep and said three words that were starting to mean something a little different to him outloud...

" I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we got bits and pieces of baby Westallen's life together so I took from that and ultimately made up my own cuz that's what I do lol. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris was mistreated by Nora I feel like we can agree on that one, so I decided to add a little love to the situation.

The first time Iris West-Allen says I love you to her daughter Nora it may not actually be the first time she's said it. Time travel is weird Iris knows that. Her daughter Nora has lived a whole life full of memories with a version of her that doesn't exist yet, and because of that she hates a version of Iris that doesn't exist for things that have yet been done. 

Knowing her daughter doesn't want to spend time with her cuts Iris deep, she doesn't want to compare the situations, but she can't help but feel like she failed her daughter like her mother failed her. Watching Nora blatantly ignore her, or undermine her in favor of Barry was like watching her worst nightmare come true. Iris wanted to be a good mom a better mom then Francine was, but knowing the truth she couldn't help but feel like history was bound to repeat itself with her family. Even with everything she was trying their just seemed to be know connecting to Nora it felt like she would take one step forward and five steps back. 

The push and pull relationship the two West-Allen women had, seemed like it was going to be permanent, especially after finding out that Iris had dampened her daughters speedster powers. Iris couldn't fathom why future her would ever make a decision like that, but after seeing how easily controlled and dangerous Nora became under Spencer Young's control she started to understand. Hearing her daughter say she needed to kill the Flash and then seeing her almost put a vibrating hand into his chest Iris saw what future her must have seen...Nora had powers and abilities that could only be taught to her by another speedster and that was not who Iris was, so alone and probably afraid she made a hard decision. 

She could only imagine herself at some point in the future older, tired, sad, and terrified, looking into the eyes of her baby girl the same eyes Iris grew up looking into with barry and realizing that she couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Iris wouldn't survive another loss not after Barry and the thought of losing Nora was probably to much for her, so looking at her baby girl she made a vow to protect her and that vow led to a decision that ultimately hurt her.

Iris wishes that this version of her knew what that version of her was thinking when she decided to dampen Nora's powers at least so she could have the words that would console her child. She figured there would be no rectifying the situation until opportunity struck in a way Iris would have never expected. Dealing with the creepiness that was Ragdoll was more then Iris wanted to deal with, but she was used to the weirdness at this point what she wasn't used to was the look of adoration on her daughters face as she talked about her mom jumping off the building to save her dad. Admittedly Iris didn't think when she jumped she just did it. She needed to save her husband and it didn't matter how she did it. In saving her husband's life she didn't realize she would gain her daughters praises, but if jumping off a building is what it took to get that she'd jump off a thousand. 

Had someone told Iris when Nora first showed up that they'd be going out and getting mani/pedi's with each other, and laughing and taking pictures she'd have not believed them. At one point Iris didn't think she'd ever be able to fix their relationship, but right now they were finally doing good and Iris felt like they were truly becoming mother and daughter. 

Sitting together and enjoying a movie night while Barry was at work Iris couldn't help help but stare at her daughter, she was beautiful a perfect mixture of her and barry she had his intelligence and drive and Iris's intuition and charisma she was everything Iris could've ever hoped for in a child. Admiring her Iris hadn't realized she had been staring at her so long until Nora looked over and asked her what she was doing, so caught up in the moment she just blurted it out...

"I Love You"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I find it SUPER hard to write for Wally at times, but this idea was in my head, so I had to do it. I feel like Wally's trauma just like Iris's get ignored in favor of focusing on Barry's trauma and there's a lot of undiscovered issues that could be addressed...but this isn't a place to discuss the show's flaws so here's another chapter a bit late but I never committed to a schedule lol.
> 
> Random idea that came to me so I've decided to see where it goes. This isn't completely AU but it's not completely canon either it's sort of in the middle.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are appreciated.

The first time Wally West told his father he loved him he had just woken up from a nightmare. It had been a bad one full of violent images and terrifying scenes where he didn't get saved from Zoom's wrath and instead was killed, or where he had to watch someone he loved be killed instead. These dreams had been tormenting Wally since he was kidnapped by Zoom, and even though his family constantly checked in with him he just lied and told them he was fine. Wally didn't want to seem weak and he didn't want to be a burden on his family especially when he could tell something was going on with them Iris and Joe seemed to be keeping an eye on Barry who for whatever reason was really having a hard time. Wally didn't know Barry that well still, but whatever was bothering him Wally didn't want to intrude. 

Even though Wally tried to get over his nightmares and play tough he couldn't escape his subconscious and at night he found himself being tormented by blue lightning flashes and that rough voice whispering his name in a way thats sounded like nails on a chalk board, and that mask a mask straight out of a scary movie from his childhood Wally was terrified of his dreams so terrified he didn't sleep. 

Not sleeping is next to impossible to pull off when you are actively trying not to sleep your body just decides to fight against everything you're trying to do. Sleep called to Wally it felt like tendrils of fatigue swam around his brain trying to pull him under, but he fought back he refused to give in the fear of facing his subconscious and it's attacks on his psyche to much to bear. After two weeks of doing nothing but surviving off of caffeine and the cat naps he took between classes Wally was swimming in delirium he couldn't remember anything and he wasn't sure what day it was he was just floating through the days without any real acknowledgment of what was goin on around him. He felt like he was living in a cloudy haze wrapped in sheets that were tugging him down while cotton filled his head and stuffed his thoughts. Wally didn't know whether he was coming or going, and it was getting harder and harder to pretend like things were ok and he wasn't falling apart. 

It all came to head in the worst way possible for Wally...he fell asleep behind the wheel... It was for a brief moment and the only damage he did was to a mailbox and the fender of his car but it was still a scary situation. He was trying to go home after staying at school late to work on a project and he found himself getting drowsy he thought picking up a large coffee at Jitters would wake him up but he was past the point where caffeine consumption would keep him awake and aware. In the car on the way home the road just seemed to be an endless path that was lulling Wally to sleep road signs and stop lights were nothing but endless blurs of color in his hazy exhausted mind. He was doing ok by some level of divine intervention before he started to nod off and veer of the road. He held steady for a little while but even with the loud music, the AC blasting, and the caffeine he had consumed Wally's body was past exhausted, and with the last nod of his head he veered his car to the left taking out three curbside mailboxes before the noise startled him awake. 

He was fine. Nobody was hurt, but the poor mailboxes, one had been custom made by a ladies husband who was glad it was destroyed cuz she had hated it, and another was due to be replaced anyway. Even though nobody was hurt the police were still called and being the son of a well-known and well liked officer word of Wally's crash had spread fast. His dad met him at the scene getting there before Wally could even finish his statement. Joe rushed over to check him out and make sure he was okay his face a mask of parental concern before being assured that Wally was fine and then morphing into parental anger, it was the same look Wally could remember him using on him during his dalliances as a drag racer.

Getting home Wally was forced to endure a lecture from Joe. He understood that he was mad and it made sense, but it still sucked to get lectured by a parent especially when you were running on no sleep and your mind felt fuzzy and distant. 

After Wally was thoroughly reprimanded by Joe and dinner was eaten and quality time was spent it was time to go to bed and while Joe didn't outright give Wally a bedtime it was strongly implied. Feeling thoroughly chastised and exhausted and scared by the events of the day Wally decided to try to get a little sleep even if only for an hour. 

What was supposed to have been an hour of sleep to hopefully lift the fog that was settling into his mind turned into five hours of sleep. It was the most sleep Wally had gotten in weeks. It had started off great he had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep, but like all good things they must come to an end. 

The dream had started off pleasant, so pleasant Wally wasn't even aware that he was dreaming. He was in a car. He realized it was his mom's car. On one of the many drives they took during his childhood. The windows were down and the air created a gentle breeze while he and his mom sang along to the radio at the top of their lungs. It was so peaceful until it wasn't. Out of nowhere everything change Wally felt like he was having an out of body experience, like he wasn't there. Everything around him stayed the same his mom still singing, the sun still shining, the wind still blowing, but for Wally it was different.  
**He couldn't hear the music.**  
**He couldn't hear his mom.**  
**He couldn't feel the breeze.**

What he did feel was a sense of dread a feeling that took such a hold over him it felt like it settled deep in his heart. Followed by being so cold it made his body ache all the way down to his bones an ache so deep his teeth chattered. Wally didn't know what was going on but he knew something didn't feel right, and then he heard it. A mixture of a serpents hiss and nails on a chalkboard, roughened with sandpaper and dipped in all of Wally's fears a voice that whispered his name and made his blood run cold and his heart stutter...  
**Zoom.**

Fearfully Wally turned his head following the siren song of his name and saw it. That mask. The mask that had been haunting him since he was kidnapped. He was back and he wanted his vengeance. Terrified Wally looked over to his mom to try to get her to drive faster, but before he could get the words out he was there and faster then Wally could process his mom was gone no longer in the driver seat Wally was all alone. When time and reality eventually righted itself for Wally and he realized what had happened he screamed. A scream so loud and shrill it woke him out of his sleep. Still disoriented and terrified he fought back against the restraints that were trying to hold him down until a voice broke through to him in the fog. This voice was familiar a deep baritone dipped in honey and wrapped in silk it was lowly singing a song as Wally felt himself being gently rocked. Wally eventually got his bearings and realized he knew that voice. It was Joe. It was his dad who was singing to him, and not restraining him but rocking him in his arms to ease his suffering. Still wrapped in the terror of the dream but relieved to realize that it was just a dream Wally burrowed deeper into his father's chest to be closer to his warmth as he tried to calm his racing heart.

After sitting for what felt like an eternity, but really only a few minutes he had calmed enough to take stock of the situation. _He was ok._ _He was at home._ And Joe was holding him. That part stuck out to Wally Joe was holding him...his dad was holding him cradled in his arms as if he were a small child...a child he had known their whole life and not a man...a man he had known for barely a year. 

Wally felt like he should be concerned about that. Concerned about Joe seeing him be weak and childish, but he was too content to react. For the first time since Zoom...no for the first time since his mom passed...no actually for the first time since his mom got sick Wally felt at peace. A peace he hadn't felt in so long he refused to relinquish his hold over it so he burrowed deeper into Joe's arms turning his head into his chest and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep but the gentle lullaby that he was singing. Feeling himself drifting into the gentle haze of sleep again this time Wally wasn't afraid time Wally he knew Joe would protect him, so before allowing himself to embrace that gentle haze and be pulled under sleep he whispered to Joe something he had been wanting to say for a while...

"I Love You"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love what Nora and Iris could have been had they been treated right and because of that I like to write for them. I hope this was enjoyable and that everybody is doing ok.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are appreciated.

The first time Nora West-Allen told her mom she loved her it wasn't the first time Nora had said it, but it was the first time for Iris to hear it.

Nora had been telling her mom she loved her since she was old enough to form the words, but now standing here at almost thirty she realized that this is the first time she is saying it to this version of her mother.

Time travel is weird both West-Allen women can attest to that, but up until recently Nora hadn't realized the true affects of it all. When Nora travelled back in time to meet her dad she was doing everything with a one track mind. 

Gaining Thawne's help had been the most important part of her journey and she was focused on learning how to do it correctly at Thawne's insistence to avoid disrupting the timeline. After a few false starts and a couple of moments of popping into the right time just to see if she left a trail Nora prepared for her biggest trip back in time. 

Nora was gonna do it. She was gonna meet him.  
**Her hero.**  
**Her idol.**  
**Her dad.**  
**The flash.**

It started off exhilarating. Nora got to see her parents get married. Then she helped her dad destroy the satellite, and finally she got to go to her "Aunt" Jenna's baby shower where she got to meet the rest of the family.

Getting to hang with her dad and get to know him first hand made up for the guilt about having to lie about being stuck in the past. She didn't intend to lie, but it just seemed like the easiest excuse to give to get a little more tine with him. The lie hadn't mattered in the long run because her dad had seen right through it. 

While spending time with her dad was amazing the biggest damper on everything was her mother Iris. Nora choose to avoid her mother as much as possible going out of her way to stay as far away from her as she could. Nora was angry at her mom and she used that anger to fuel her desire to learn how to be a great speedster from her dad.

For years her mother had lied to her and kept secrets. The biggest secret Nora's mother had kept from her was the truth about her father's identity he was a speedster and she was just like him. Her mom keeping her secret dampened her powers in an act that Nora could only call controlling. While that angered Nora it wasn't the whole reason for her avoiding her mother. Nora wasn't angry at her for something she would do in the future especially because a part of her could reluctantly understand that the Iris she met in the past is not the one she knows in the future, no Nora was angry because of who her mother was.

Nora wasn't angry so much that she was hurting and anger just happened to be an easier emotion to express then hurt. It hurt Nora to watch past Iris be happy and smiling. It hurt to see her laugh deep and smile hard. It hurt to see her be vibrant and open and affectionate everything she wished for as a child growing up. 

Nora was hurt because this Iris was the mother she wanted, she was attentive, affectionate, and vulnerable, she focused on Nora and wanted to get to know her regardless of the amount of times she constantly pushed her away. Nora knew being upset at her mom for that was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her Iris had been cold, and distant her whole life only wanting to reach out after Nora had gotten older and ventured out on her own. She was nothing like this Iris and Nora found herself resenting that. 

It took awhile for Nora to come to terms with who this version of her mother was, and to stop comparing her to the woman that raised her. It took Nora learning more about her dad's past and the things that had happened for her to really understand her mother. 

Nora realized that her mother had been through hell standing by her father's side and in the end she ultimately lost him and wound up alone trying to raise a child with extraordinary powers.

Nora couldn't fathom dealing with half of what her mother had gone through and it really made her see her in a new light. Between hearing the stories from her mama Cecile and learning more about her parents past together Nora started to change her opinion of her mother, but it was seeing her jump off of a building to save her dad that kicked Nora's new found admiration of her mother into high gear.

To say Nora was shocked by her mother's actions were an understatement. _Her mom saved her dad._ _Her dad The Flash._ Her mom a non meta dove off of a building to save the man she loved without any hesitation. That moment cemented the thought for Nora that her mom was the true hero. She had lost so much in her life but she continued to push forward. Nora now understood her mother more and with that understanding came the desire to spend more time getting to know her. 

It wasn't her first Thanksgiving technically, but for her mom it was so they decided to go all out getting mani/pedi's before going back to the loft for dinner. Nora having such a great time laughing and joking with her mom as she told stories about her and her dad growing up she didn't even realize she had told her mom she loved her until she noticed that her mom had stopped laughing. Realizing that her mom was no longer laughing but instead looking at her with tears in her eyes Nora was concerned. Assuming the worse she asked her mom what was wrong only to be shocked by her answer. Iris was emotional from hearing Nora say something she had been saying since she started talking. Saddened at the realization that because of their earlier interactions Iris questioned her daughter's feelings for her Nora wanted to erase that worry and doubt from her mother's eyes. Grabbing her hands Nora looked her mom straight in the eye and said...

" I Love You"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of different Flash characters in different scenarios and situations saying "I love you" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry's and Joe's relationship is so sweet I had to write about them, but omg it was hard to do...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are greatly appreciated.

The first time Barry Allen told Joe West he loved him, he had just shouted that he hated him hours earlier.

Barry Allen's young life had been marred by tragedy. His mother murdered right before his eyes and his father convicted of the crime he found himself all alone in the world. With no other relatives Barry was looking at a life in the foster care system, that was until detective Joe West stepped up to take him in.

Detective Joe West was the father of Barry's childhood best friend. He had known the young man since he was a little boy and his heart hurt for the traumatized child. Knowing that a life in the system would lead to an uncertain future for the extremely bright and gifted boy Joe couldn't bear to see him suffer anymore. As much as Joe wanted to prevent Barry's suffering deep down he also wanted to protect his daughter Iris as well. Both kids had been attached at the hip for years and he couldn't bear to see them separated from one another they had both lost too much already. 

Living with the West's was a huge adjustment for Barry sure he enjoyed living with his best friend, but he would trade it all to have his old life back. Joe tried hard to be there for Barry and provide for him, but in Barry's eye's he was responsible for putting his dad in prison, so no matter how hard he tried Barry would never forgive him for that.

Barry and Joe's biggest point of tension was talks about the man in yellow. Barry knew what he saw that night. He knew what happened to his mother. He knew that his father was innocent, but nobody wanted to believe him they just thought he was some poor traumatized child. As much as Joe promised to be there for him and help him through his trauma he refused to believe him when Barry tried to tell him about the lightning and his dad being innocent. Barry would proclaim his father's innocence to anyone willing. He was so compelled to fight for his father's freedom that he wound up in therapy.

Barry hated all of the therapists, and counselors, and psychiatrist he was forced to see to help him learn to "cope" and process his trauma. Whenever he would overhear them talking to Joe about him they would always say that the man in yellow was something he imagined to help him process his trauma. They would tell Joe that it was ok to allow him to have an imagination, but that he needed to be kept grounded in reality and face the facts of that night. Barry hated when they talked about him like that as if he were some little kid that saw the boogeyman.

Barry continued to fight against Joe and his doctors and counselors. He was adamant in his quest to prove his father's innocence going so far as to run away to see him in prison or to his old house to look for clues like he saw the people on TV do. Barry didn't care what he needed to do to help his dad he was willing to do it. 

After his last escape attempt Joe at the end of his rope told Barry that if he didn't get his act together he would be removed from his house. Joe had no intentions of being so cruel to the boy, but he needed him to understand the severity of the situation. Angry Barry ignored Joe's pleading for him to just listen to him and stop running off (unbeknownst to both guys Iris was listening just outside the door) angry and resentful Barry mumbled under his breath, and when Joe ( who hadn't heard him) asked him to repeat himself Barry in a show of emotion Joe had never seen stood up,so fast in his chair that it fell back and yelled I hate you at the top of his lungs.

Startled Joe couldn't help, but stare in shock as Barry thoroughly had a meltdown kicking and screaming I hate you, over, and, over again before he bolted out the room and out of the house. 

It took a few hours, but Joe was able to find Barry buried in the criminology section of the library (that was a new location) it seemed that with the time he had on his own Barry was able to cool down, so he put up no fight when he saw Joe walking towards him.

Dinner at the West house was an awkward affair Barry still refused to speak and Joe feeling like he had failed the young boy was trapped in his thoughts and Iris to Afraid to say anything for fear of setting Barry off kept quiet during dinner. The rest of the night was silent with everyone retreating to their respective corners to sulk. 

After a quiet night Joe sent everyone to bed and things were going great until there was a piercing scream that shattered the silence. Moving on autopilot and muscle memory from the months of helping Barry with his nightmares Joe ran straight towards Barry's room only to almost knock the boy over. Disoriented both guys looked at each other before they were spurned back into action by another cry this time they both realized where the sound was coming from.

Bursting into Iris's room they were met with the sight of her fighting an invisible opponent. Flipping the light switch the sight in front of them broke their hearts the girl they both loved with everything in the hearts was sobbing while trapped in the throes of what looked like a terrifying nightmare. Employing the tactics he had used on Barry for the last few months Joe tried to wake Iris out of her nightmare. To afraid to move Barry watched as his best friend woke up, and looked at him before collapsing in her dad's arms and sobbing so hard she shook her bed. To overwhelmed to speak the only words that they could make out from her rambling was Barry...gone...he's gone...it didn't take much to figure out what she had probably been dreaming about. Distraught at the sight of his best friend so upset Barry ran over to her and pulled her into a hug where they both cried in each other's arms. Joe needing to comfort both of his kids (Barry was his now no refuting it) and also himself he wrapped them both in his arms pulling Iris onto his lap and Barry under his arm and rocked them both while he reassured them that everything would be alright and that nobody was going anywhere. 

Joe, Barry, and Iris stayed cuddled together long past Iris's sobs dying down into hiccups and then the occasional shudder before her breathe evened out to an exhausted sleep. Joe knowing that his back could not take staying in the position he was in on her bed, but not wanting to leave either of them alone checked to see if Barry was asleep as well and in a maneuver meant for a slightly younger man grabbed both kids in his arms and carried them to his room. Laying them both in his bed and crawling in between them Iris automatically rolled over onto him never waking while Barry who had woken up in the move stayed rigid not touching Joe. 

Laying there awkwardly Barry didn't know what to do he liked Joe's warmth and protectiveness but it felt like a betrayal to his dad to enjoy it so he just laid their. To tense to go back to sleep Barry heard Joe start talking in a low whisper. Joe informed him that he would fight to keep him in his house, but only if he wanted to stay with them he wouldn't force him to stay. Barry felt like his life was no longer his own with everything being decided for him, so realizing that Joe understood the importance of giving him the option he appreciated it. Also being informed that he was loved by both Joe and Iris helped Barry make the decision he needed to make. Knowing that Joe wasn't expecting and answer Barry decided to show him his decision by moving and laying almost all the way on top of Joe burrowing his head into his chest. Feeling more feelings then he had ever felt in his whole life and being sick and tired of all of it Barry cuddled into Joe's chest enjoying being enveloped in his warmth and mumbled.

"I Love You"


End file.
